disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disgaea D2 Endings
A list of all the obtainable endings and their requirements in Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness. Each of these endings will start a new cycle after the credits roll. Endings Overlord Sicily Ending Obtained by: Game Over in Stage 2-6. File:DD2_Ending_-_Overlord Sicily.png|''Over the next few thousand years, Angel Overlord Sicily became a legend who was talked about for all eternity''. The Fall of Overlord Laharl Ending Obtained by: Game Over in Stage 3-6. File:DD2_Ending_-_The Fall of Overlord Laharl.png|''Will Laharl be able to become the Overlord once again...? Girl Laharl Forever Ending Obtained by: Game Over in Stage 4-4. File:DD2_Ending_-_Girl Laharl Forever.png|''Laharl assumed he would revert right away, but there were no signs of him turning back''. The Collapse of the Netherworld Ending Obtained by: Failing to defeat Barbara within 5 turns or having 20 player kills in Stage 8-6. File:DD2_Ending_-_The Collapse of the Netherworld.png|''Nothing could be done to stop the Netherworld from being devoured by the obsidian darkness—'' Pure Flonne the Awakened Angel Ending Obtained by: Game Over in Stage 9-6. Flonne must have max likeability with at least three characters. File:Ending_Pure_Flonne.jpg|''When her Archangel powers went wild, Flonne's (self-proclaimed) power of love enveloped the entire Netherworld''. Etna's Magic Overload Ending Obtained by: Must choose Yes when prompted at the cut-scene in Stage 10-5. Etna must have zero likeability with at least three characters. File:DD2_Ending_-_Etna's Magic Overload.png|''Once Xenolith's magic was released, the Netherworld returned to normal''... But Etna... Sicily's Sacrifice Ending Obtained by: Game Over in Stage 10-6. File:DD2_Ending_-_Sicily's Sacrifice.png|''Big Brother, it was only a short time, but the time I spent with you was...really, really fun...' True Ending Obtained by: Defeating Xenolith in Stage 10-6. Following Xenolith's defeat, Laharl destroys the ''Artifact of Absolute Death, shattering the device and releasing all the magic it had absorbed from the Netherworld and its denizens. Suddenly, Etna is engulfed in a stream of the evilest magic ever known to exist. Xenolith tells the party to tend to her, seeing as how the magic that is returning to her could be potentially fatal. Xenolith is then trapped by pillars that rise from the earth, signalling the Netherworld being displeased with Xenolith's actions. Etna angrily courses on through the pain of receiving her magic, telling Xenolith that he needs to survive whatever the Netherworld intends for him as she wants to have him personally interrogated. Laharl commands Xenolith to return to his castle whenever he manages to escape the ordeals of the Netherworld. Xenolith grins at the motions and is swallowed up by the Netherworld as Etna plummets into a deep sleep. She is brought back to the castle where she slumbers for a significant amount of time, during which time, Sicily has gotten accustomed to living at the Overlord's Castle due to her being exiled from Celestia for harming other angels. Flonne, Laharl and Sicily are suddenly alarmed by Etna's sudden reappearance after Flonne saw her leaving the castle, having woken from her deep slumber. Etna goes outside of the castle and bears a smile on her face as she talks to an unknown individual who is ultimately revealed to be Xenolith, who survived the Netherworld's punishment. It is implied that Xenolith became a Prinny due to Etna's mention of having him serve her for the rest of her life and how it was only natural that he would have to do that because of all the trouble he caused. Also, she mentions using the one wish Laharl granted her so he would be obliged to pardon Xenolith for his misdeeds. File:DD2_Ending_-_True_Ending.png|...Stupid Big Brother... Category:Disgaea D2 Lists